<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is It the Look in Your Eyes? by PandaPaladin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213622">Is It the Look in Your Eyes?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaPaladin/pseuds/PandaPaladin'>PandaPaladin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(as in she doesn't know what marriage is at first), Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Season 5 Spoilers, also a proposal fic, but in the most Catra way possible, future fic basically, this makes way more sense in my head</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaPaladin/pseuds/PandaPaladin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra doesn't know what being married meant, exactly. </p><p>But she does know that it sounded nice. And if it sounded nice, she wanted to share it with Adora. If, you know, she found out <em>how</em> to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is It the Look in Your Eyes?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve been in the worst writing slump for the past few months and been busy for FOREVER, but then the final season threw a bus in my face and I had to get something out before it bursts out of my chest like the chestburster from Alien. Anyway welcome to my first catradora fic lol. </p><p>This fic is basically wrapped around my headcanon that since the Horde likes to hide so much, it's not like they'd tell their cadets what relationships are. Or marriages. </p><p>Which is, uh, bad for Catra and all that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started with breakfast in the War Room. </p><p> </p><p>After three, four years of peace over Etheria, there wasn’t really a need for the War Room anymore, technically, so the princesses had refurbished it into some sort of place for princess mingling. And because Adora, her stupid dummy of a girlfriend, was a <em> princess, </em>Catra almost always had to attend. </p><p> </p><p>Catra had lost count of the amount of times Adora had to defend her from Queen Glimmer’s hairbrush. And, likewise, lost count of the amount of times she kissed Adora’s cheek right after as a way of thanks. She gets to keep her individuality with her hair, and she gets to behave at the table. A good exchange, if she does say so herself. </p><p> </p><p>But, what started out as regular breakfast with her regular cup of tea and her regular plate of pancakes topped with an ungodly amount of fruits, turned out not to be as regular as she hoped. </p><p> </p><p>Adora smiled apologetically at her when she stood up, only ten minutes after they both sat down, her plate only a quarter finished. Catra’s hand was already curled around Adora's wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” she said quietly to Catra, as not to disturb the heated conversation between Bow and Entrapta about something tech-y from across them, “Emergency in Plumeria. Again. I’ll be back before you know it though.”</p><p> </p><p>And with a huff from Catra, Adora leaned down to press a quick kiss to her lips. It made Catra smile a little, before she dropped it to glare jokingly. Adora laughed, waving her goodbye before scooting fully out of her seat to be dismissed by two of Glimmer’s guards. Horde Prime’s attack on Etheria left magic unattended to those who were too inexperienced to harness it, but not enough to summon She-Ra again for the first time in years. </p><p> </p><p>Left to sulk, Catra loosened a breath and moved her pancakes around with her fork, shoulders squared upwards. That was the third time that week Adora had to sneak away from her. </p><p> </p><p>As if sensing the upcoming brooding, Netossa smacked her palm squarely on Catra’s back. It made Catra lurch forward, nearly spitting out the chewed-up fruit in her mouth. Melog lifted a lazy head from her paws, before squinting and lying back down to sleep. Catra shifted her glare to Netossa, who grinned up a storm at her. Her palm patted Catra more gently this time on the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Netossa chirped, and Catra took the opportunity to gently lift her hand away from her. “There’s a strict no sulking rule in here, remember? Unless you want Scorpia to break another bone in your spine.”</p><p> </p><p>Some of the princesses around them had snuck into their conversation. Scorpia was on her way to stand up, arms already outstretched towards Catra, before Perfuma had to guide her way back down to her chair. It made a couple of the others laugh, and Catra shrunk a little in her seat in the embarrassment of being in the spotlight. </p><p> </p><p>However, the embarrassment became short-lived, because Glimmer suddenly gasped and pressed her palms to the table, eyes sparkling wide with excitement. Bow held onto her elbow with a sheepish grin. “I can’t believe I almost forgot!” Glimmer exclaimed, subduing every and all side conversations, “Spinnerella, Netossa, your anniversary is this weekend, isn’t it? Congratulations!”</p><p> </p><p>Gasps and whoops of congratulations were passed around the large table, which Catra joined in with a genuine grin. She took it on herself to pat Netossa beside her with an over-exaggerated pat on the back as petty revenge, and Netossa had the common decency to look flustered. She rubbed the back of her neck with a small smile, and her wife put her hand on top of Netossa’s on the table with her own blush. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you all, really,” Netossa said with a hearty laugh. She intertwined her fingers with Spinnerella. “Spinny and I are celebrating our tenth year together on Saturday, actually. I’m taking her to Mystacor and then inviting all of Bright Moon for a party.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Oo’ </em> s and <em> ah </em> ’s were shared between the group. Catra’s tail swished behind her. Laughing, Spinnerella added, “She’s only taking me to Mystacor because she’s mad I planned everything for the past three years. Even though she kept complaining <em> she </em>did all of the planning before.”</p><p> </p><p>“What—? No!” Netossa exclaimed in surprise. She faced her wife with an accusing finger. “I <em> just </em> said it would be nice if <em> you </em> took me somewhere for once! Not all the time!”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t stop me!” Spinnerella accused. </p><p> </p><p>“Because you looked happy doing it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Only because <em> you </em>looked happy I was doing it!”</p><p> </p><p>The banter between them went back and forth like a tennis match, and the other princesses took in the bickering in stride. They stayed silent respectfully, sans the mild chuckling whenever one of them threw a good-natured jab at the other. After all, this happened almost bi-weekly, with a different pair almost every time. </p><p> </p><p>But not to brag, Catra could practically vouch that her arguments with Adora were the most entertaining, as both participant and spectator. Especially whenever Adora scrunched up her nose, or her voice cracked just a <em> tiny </em>tiny bit when she was growing frustrated. Or when she would throw her hands up in defeat to the fight, turning her head away to smile. But Catra always caught a glimpse of that smile, every single time she did it. And it would never fail in making her smile herself.</p><p> </p><p>Lost in her thoughts, Catra didn’t realize Micah, who was sitting a little bit diagonally across from her, was watching her play with her food with a fond smile. He must’ve taken that fond look as a response to Netossa and Spinnerella’s bickering, because he laughed and lifted his chalice up to her in greeting when Catra lifted her head up at him in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Married folk, am I right?” he said to her with a cherished sigh. He sipped the contents of his cup. </p><p> </p><p>“S- sorry, your Majesty?” she said back, flicking her ear in a bit of confusion. </p><p> </p><p>He regarded her with a look. Micah looked as if he was deep in thought, staring right into her eyes, before he shifted them away with a breathless laugh that shook his shoulders. No one around them paid no heed. Catra tilted her head when he looked back up at her, his eyes twinkling the same way Glimmer’s did when caught doing something mischievous.</p><p> </p><p> “You’ll know when you get married,” he answered simply. Then he turned away to make conversation with Bow, who caught his attention by waving a tracker pad in his face. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Sea Hawk put a foot on the table and announced he was going to sing a shanty in honor of “Netossa and Spinnerella, to celebrate ten years of married life!”</p><p> </p><p>Mermista just groaned, while Netossa and Spinnerella respectfully clapped along to his off-beat tunes. Their shoulders were touching by half of the song, and Netossa comfortably dropped her head onto Spinnerella’s shoulder. Spinnerella comfortably held her, without either even acknowledging the movements.</p><p> </p><p>Of course Catra knew those two were close, if not <em> the </em>closest, princesses in Etheria. And of course she knew that they were— what was it— “wives”? Wives. Whatever that means. They kissed, they cuddled, they called each other by sickly honeyed pet names, and bickered like children.</p><p> </p><p>Like her and Adora.</p><p> </p><p>But Adora and her friends had referred to them as girlfriends, and Catra was more than okay to accommodate the new title they had because somehow, Adora’s smile grew twice as big than it used to be when they were only best friends. </p><p> </p><p>Catra sunk into her seat and shoveled the last of the pancake into her mouth with a thoughtful look, thinking of Micah’s words carefully in her head. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So what the hell is a “married”? </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“We’re getting married!” </p><p> </p><p>Sea Hawk had announced it rather loudly at Netossa and Spinnerella’s anniversary party. He had his arm around Mermista, who was hiding her reddening face with her hand and a subtle shake of the head. Catra could see the golden band around her ring finger, easily shown by the hand to her face. She never took Mermista to be a jewelry kind of person. </p><p> </p><p>Adora had her hand tucked around Catra’s waist, pulled to her side almost protectively. They had shown up to the party that way, both sporting gold and white attires reminiscent of She-Ra, and had stayed that way. Adora let out a bubbled laugh when Mermista covered Sea Hawk’s mouth before he could burst out into singing, and Catra could feel her shoulders shaking against her side. She nuzzled closer into Adora.</p><p> </p><p>The champagne flute in Catra’s hand was quickly downed seconds before Mermista said to the hushed crowd, “I proposed to him last night. I told him not to tell anyone today but he basically set the table outside on fire in excitement. <em> Ugh. </em>” Despite her condescending tone, a little loving blush crept into her face.</p><p> </p><p>Basically bouncing in excitement, Sea Hawk yelled, “Hit it!” to the band performing. He bounced away to sing with a tipsy Bow, and they both waltzed away from the girls they came with. Glimmer sighed and stayed close by the two to make sure they didn’t do anything to set anything <em> else </em>on fire. Mermista was apologizing profusely to the celebrating couple about taking the spotlight away from them. </p><p> </p><p>Spinnerella waved off her apology with an excited squeal, and the three came close together to chatter excitedly about the arrangements for the upcoming wedding. </p><p> </p><p>While they did so, Adora removed her hand from Catra’s waist to come up to her bicep, rubbing Catra’s arm in soothing strokes. Catra purred quietly, closing her eyes to take in the bountiful music Sea Hawk told the band to play, and Adora’s warm hand keeping her company. </p><p> </p><p>Adora hummed to the music, her chest vibrating almost as steadily as Catra’s purrs. They were both lost in the moment together, comforted by each other’s touches and noises of content. </p><p> </p><p>Catra hasn’t woken up without a purr already lodged in her throat in over three years.</p><p> </p><p>She considered herself the luckiest person alive to wake up that way, every day.</p><p> </p><p>Shifting the weight of her feet, Adora slid her hand down from Catra’s shoulder to her wrist. It made Catra shiver. Then as a finishing move, Adora slipped her hand comfortable into hers. Catra blinked her eyes open, albeit slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Laughing softly, Adora kissed the top of her head. “If you’re bored, we can go home,” she offered. </p><p> </p><p>Catra squeezed her hand. “Who said I was bored?” she said defensively.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, you leaning your whole body against me?” Adora lifted her eyebrows in mild amusement. “Or the fact you’ve been complaining about curling up in bed instead of ‘listening to another boring spiel about love’ since we <em> got </em>here?”</p><p> </p><p>Glaring and making a point, Catra leaned away from Adora, but kept their hands together. Adora pressed her lips into a thin smile to keep from laughing. “Okay, listen,” she said with a huff, and Adora kept her eyebrows raised in attention, “I’m not overly happy to be here. There, you tortured a confession out of me. Happy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Adora watched her for a second. Her face softened. “Then you want to go home?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Catra was almost embarrassed at how fast it came out of her mouth. But she held steady.</p><p> </p><p>Adora tilted her head at her but said nothing more. </p><p> </p><p>Drawing in a breath, Catra swiped her thumb over Adora’s knuckles to gather her thoughts. She looked at the ground and dropped off her empty flute to a waiter passing with a silver platter. Her hand immediately tucked into her suit pants, and she kicked at the stone beneath her foot.</p><p> </p><p> “Well, I like spending… time with the… <em> princesses </em>, so I don’t really…” she grumbled to the dirt. Each word was more softly spoken than the last, and ‘princesses’ was said like a curse. </p><p> </p><p>Adora took a second to process her words. Then, she burst into laughter. She put a hand to her chest, then up to her mouth to keep another snort from escaping her lips. Her eyes screwed shut in her joy, and all Catra could do (and honestly, all she <em> wanted </em>to do) was look at her girlfriend with a soft grin. </p><p> </p><p>But when the context of Adora’s laughter finally took place in her brain, Catra willed her lips to form a scowl. Just in time, Adora pried an eye open and cleared her throat, before patting her chest and grinning at Catra with that stupid, <em> stupid </em> smug grin of hers.</p><p><br/><br/>“Still not used to saying you like the princesses, huh?” Adora said. </p><p> </p><p>“Shut— shut up!” Catra pushed her with her shoulder, but Adora held her ground with a lilting laugh. Warmth blasted in her face. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Adora laughed, not sounding sorry at all. “You're still not good with feelings. I get that.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra huffed, leaning against the wall behind her. She let go of Adora’s hand to cross her arms, looking sulky with her flattened ears and pressed down grimace.</p><p> </p><p>Adora surprised her with a soft kiss to the temple. Her hand was back on Catra’s waist, as if nothing had ever happened. Catra leaned into her subconsciously. “I’m proud of you though,” Adora hummed. Catra’s chest warmed significantly. “For trying.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Catra said quietly. She meant it, and Adora knew it, if the hand squeezed at her hip meant anything.</p><p> </p><p>There was a comfortable pause between them, their eyes tracking the people set out in front of them. Bow and Sea Hawk had dispersed to their respective eyes-rolling-and-arms-crossed girl, but Sea Hawk was currently waving his arms around frantically at one of the cello players while Mermista only shook her head. </p><p> </p><p>He, too, was sporting a gold band around the same hand, on the same ring finger. It made Catra think of Mermista’s. <em> Weird, </em> she thought. <em> Didn’t peg them </em> either <em> of them for liking jewelry.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Then she thought of Adora, who she knew practically her whole life. And how she got to know more of her every single day, every single time they talked the night away in the same rock-hard bed or ran away to the woods to do some… recreational activities. </p><p> </p><p>Catra gulped. She tilted her head over to Adora, who automatically looked back at her with a questioning look in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like jewelry?” she asked simply.</p><p><br/><br/>Adora’s eyes widened slightly. She squinted then, pondering over Catra’s question with a tiny “Uh…”</p><p> </p><p>“Rings,” Catra clarified. “Do you like rings?”</p><p> </p><p>Adora removed her hand by Catra’s hip in slight shock. She composed herself enough to put her hand back where it belonged, but Catra glanced down to it in mild concern. Shifting her weight nervously, Adora let out an even more nervous laugh with, “Rings? <em> Rings? </em> Wha— Catra, what gave you <em> that </em> impression? Rings! <em> Psh— </em>  hahaha, <em> rings, </em>why would I— !” </p><p> </p><p>“Adora.” Catra gave her a flat look. “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I mean, yes, of course— as in I’m okay?” It came out as a dumbfounded question.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Weirdo.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Then Adora cleared her throat, still seeming a little flustered but overall more composed. She restarted with, “Why are you asking if I like rings?” Even then, her voice had a slight edge of agitation. Adora was never really good at hiding her emotions anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Catra gave her a helpless shrug. Her tail swished side to side. She still had no idea why Adora was acting up over something so innocent, but she let it go for the time being. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, didn’t think Mermista was the type of princess to even wear a necklace but here she is,” she said lazily, flicking a hand over in Mermista’s direction. The princess was smacking her face to Sea Hawk’s antics. The familiar blush on her face gave her away. “So I figured every princess has some sort of attraction to jewelry. Including you.”</p><p> </p><p>If Adora’s red-hot face didn’t give her away, her shifting eyes definitely did. She looked like she wanted to hide behind Bow. Or someone, anyone.</p><p> </p><p>But then Catra’s words sank in and she frowned, relaxing her tensed shoulders. Adora turned her body around fully to look at her, asking, “What do you mean <em> every </em>princess has an attraction?”</p><p> </p><p>“Spinnerella and Netossa have them too,” she said in a <em> duh </em>tone. She looked exasperated at Adora. “I think Micah does, so I’m starting to think it’s less of a princess problem and more of an, uh…” She contorted her face in thought, trying to rack for the perfect word.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t notice the deep frown on Adora’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Nor the way Adora’s face fell, awe and realization striking her face. </p><p> </p><p>Catra could’ve sworn she saw Adora mouth <em> the Horde never— </em>to herself. </p><p> </p><p>“Catra, you don’t know why Mermista and Sea Hawk are wearing them, do you?” she said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Princess fashion?” she said dumbly.</p><p> </p><p>Adora’s look was almost funny if Catra understood <em> why </em>she was looking at her like that. “What?” She rubbed at her face, then looked over her shoulder to look at her tail. “Is there something on my face? Because the last time I got tuna stuck in my teeth, you didn’t—”</p><p> </p><p>“Adora!” Bow sprinted over to her, breathless and eyes wider than saucers. Adora whipped her head over to him with a slight frown. “Adora, you have to come quick! Sea Hawk—”</p><p> </p><p>“Bow, can you just tell him to shut it just this <em> once</em>?” she said in exasperation. “Sea Hawk can manage being a sore loser for once in his life. I’m talking to Catra.”</p><p> </p><p>At the mention of her name, Catra held her chin high in defiance. Almost proudly even, and smirked over at Bow. Bow looked at her with a squint, then back at Adora with his chest still heaving. “No, you don’t understand!” he cried, shaking Adora’s shoulders. Adora held onto his elbows. “Sea Hawk says if you lose or back out, you’re going to be his ring bearer!”</p><p> </p><p><em> “WHAT!” </em>Adora practically screamed in horror. She threw a look over at Catra, rushing out words of apology and a kiss to her lips that nearly meshed their teeth together before she let Bow drag her away to a small crowd facing Sea Hawk’s table.</p><p> </p><p>Left frustrated, but mostly baffled, Catra was left alone against a wall to watch Adora and Sea Hawk trade insults before they both sat down on barrels with their elbows on the table. </p><p> </p><p>Melog, who was resting in a tree nearby, jumped down to bump her head against Catra’s leg. She sat down on the floor to let the cat rest across her lap. Sighing, she watched her girlfriend smugly beat Sea Hawk every time they decided to arm wrestle, her grins only growing wider whenever he called for another round.</p><p><br/><br/>Adora kept throwing looks over at Catra to wave at her excitedly while struggling against Sea Hawk’s grip, but she kept doing it. At some point, Catra blew her a kiss for the novelty of it, and Adora pretended to catch it and grinned even bigger, before slamming Sea Hawk’s hand squarely into the table with a loud thump. She whooped so loud that Catra wondered if she could hear it from across the castle.</p><p> </p><p>And Catra’s heart never felt any bigger than that.</p><p> </p><p>At some point, Sea Hawk had given up, his knuckles bruised and his shoulder being massaged by a disgruntled Mermista, while Adora basked in the cheers of the people around her. The band played a jolly, but mellow tune, at the request of Spinnerella.</p><p> </p><p>Sea Hawk had split into a smile when he recognized the tune, pointing his hand up to the air to declare to everyone, “This song! I <em> recognize </em> it! This is the song Mermista and I danced to on our first d— er— <em> successful </em>first date!  It’ll be played at my wedding in two months when Mermista walks down the aisle!”</p><p><br/>Judging by the laughter and the flushed look on Mermista’s face, it seemed to be a good thing. </p><p> </p><p>Adora had skipped back to where she was, but Catra suggested they both stopped acting “like creeps from the Whispering Woods” against the wall to talk with the other guests. Adora had given her a big smooch on the cheek to simultaneously thank and annoy her, and they both walked hand-in-hand together to talk to Glimmer’s group.</p><p> </p><p>When another song played, something with lots of violin and guitar, Catra thought of Adora. </p><p> </p><p>She leaned over to Adora to say, “How do you feel about this song?”</p><p> </p><p>Unlike her last question, Adora took it with a graceful smile that made Catra’s stomach flip like that morning’s pancake. </p><p> </p><p>“Reminds me of you,” she said with a snort. “So I like it.”</p><p> </p><p>“What does <em> that </em>mean!” Catra said with a hiss. But she wasn’t that mad, not when Adora continued to laugh and snort like it was the funniest thing in the world. </p><p> </p><p>Catra tucked the knowledge away, just in case she needed something to play at her own wedding. Whatever that was. </p><p> </p><p>But she was definitely not going to miss one if Sea Hawk was getting one.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A couple days after Spinnerella and Netossa’s party, Bow and Catra were told by Queen Glimmer to look after the people in Salineas for a day after a magic related incident that forced the tides to pull back. </p><p> </p><p>Catra fought with the Queen about it in the throne room, claiming that Glimmer had a grudge against her for playing a harmless trick in front of her father (which, she had to admit, included way too much flour in the royal hallways, but she wasn’t going to admit to <em> that</em>). <em> Everyone </em>knows Catra hates water. </p><p> </p><p>But Queen Glimmer only gave her a tired sigh, rubbing the side of her face. “I’ll ask Adora to come with you after she gets back from Plumeria, you big baby,” she said with a slight tease to her tone. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Catra was no longer complaining. </p><p> </p><p>In Salineas, Catra’s plans of a relaxing getaway with her girlfriend were botched by Mermista, who stole Adora away to ask her to fix the broken pillars around the kingdom. Catra and Bow were asked to simply ask every household in Salineas to be careful and stay indoors. And for some reason, Bow kept looking back at her to stare for a whole second before looking away, as if she was growing another head.</p><p> </p><p>Back to complaining.</p><p> </p><p>Bow took notice of her moping almost right away. About halfway through their mission, Bow flashed a shopkeeper a winning smile and walked out after warning them about using magic recklessly. Catra stood behind him almost stupidly, feeling small underneath the curious gazes of everyone they met.</p><p> </p><p>“I just don’t understand why Glimmer wants <em> me </em>to do this with you if she knew all we were doing was this,” she grumbled beside Bow. They were walking to their next destination, the kids on the streets giggling and chasing each other all around them. Melog almost bumped into one of the kids by accident, and Catra patted her head soberly, as if in understanding.</p><p> </p><p>Bow seemed to tense at that. His shoulders squared and he walked a bit more briskly than normal, eyes down into his tracker pad while humming under his breath to show he was listening to her words. Catra narrowed her eyes into the back of his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Bow,” she warned. Bow hummed louder, but it sounded more nervous. She put a hand on his shoulder, and he almost jumped a full two feet back in surprise. She came face to face with his wide-eyed look. “<em>Why </em>did Glimmer send me here with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Becaaaaause… </em> you’re her friend?” Bow said with a shaky grin.</p><p> </p><p>Catra looked at him flatly. “Right.”</p><p> </p><p>They stared at each other in the middle of the street. Catra crossed her arms, stubbornly holding her ground. Bow, the soft-hearted one of their “Best Friend Squad”, seemed to sweat under her gaze. When she glared even more, he caved in like a broken dam.</p><p> </p><p>“SheaskedmetogowithyoubecauseAdoratolduswhathappenedattheparty!” he yelled out in one big breath, throwing his arms up in defense. When he was done with his spiel, he looked down in guilt, as if he was expecting Catra to scratch up his face.</p><p> </p><p>And maybe she would’ve, if she even <em> understood </em>what he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Come again?” she said blankly, blinking at Bow slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“She—” Bow sucked in a breath. He loosened it, then held Catra’s elbow and pulled her gently near a wall for the little bit of privacy they have. Catra looked around nervously, as if expecting someone to jump them at any moment for what Bow was about to tell her. “Okay. Promise you won’t skewer Glimmer or me or Adora on a pole?” he pleaded, his big puppy dog eyes staring into hers with his hands clasped, tracker pad in his back pocket. </p><p> </p><p>“Adora? Obviously. You and Glimmer? I’ll consider it,” she said wryly. </p><p> </p><p>Bow took that as the best “yes” as he could get. He dropped his hands and shook them out. “Look, what you said to Adora at Netossa and Spinny’s anniversary party— and I guess Sea Hawk and Mermista’s engagement party, um— it <em> kinddddd </em>of… you know—?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Archer Boy,” she said impatiently, waving a hand in front of his face. “Can you <em> please </em>just get to the point?”</p><p> </p><p>Bow sighed. “Look, it made Adora a little… uncomfortable—”</p><p> </p><p><em> “Uncomfortable?” </em> she said incredulously. Her ears flattened against her head. She stepped back. “What did I do? Is she okay? Is that why she— I— I didn’t mean—”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no!” Bow looked panicked. “You’re fine, Catra. You both are. Not uncomfortable by <em> you, </em>per se, just… what you said,” he explained pathetically. </p><p> </p><p>The explanation clearly didn’t hit with Catra. “What did I say that made her so uncomfortable?” she asked, a little quieter. She tried to rack her brain for a reason that night. “I mean, I did tell her I agreed with Swift Wind about ‘Horsey’ being a stupid name, but I didn’t think it—”</p><p> </p><p>“Not that,” Bow told her quickly. He looked up at the sky helplessly, squeezing his eyes shut for a couple seconds before dropping his head to look at her. Both Melog and Catra tilted their heads at him. “Glimmer wanted you and me to spend some time together because she thought I could talk to you about, uh… the most intimate part of loving someone? I mean, she practically threw me under the bus, and I’m like the <em> least </em> qualified person to talk about this with because I don’t— you <em> know, </em>have the qualifications so—” Bow rambled on.</p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p>Catra shivered inwardly. <em> Oh.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Gross.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, Adora and I, we’re good,” she said. She pointed a finger at his chest and poked it twice. “You don’t have to worry your little head, okay? We’ve uh… done more than talk about it, we’ll leave it at that.” She licked her lips at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>There was a very, very charged pause between the two of them after that.</p><p> </p><p>Bow’s eyes almost popped out of its sockets. “NO!” He looked absolutely horrified. “That— not <em> that, </em>Catra!”</p><p> </p><p>It was at that moment Catra realized that she hadn’t said or done anything about that particular intimate part of a relationship with Adora that night. So that wasn’t it. Like her finger was on fire, Catra stepped away from Bow and his chest with a little squeak. Melog looked up at her in confusion. </p><p> </p><p>After some awkward shifting and darting eyes accompanied by the guest appearance of sudden tickles of the throat forcing them to cough, Bow rubbed the back of his neck and started again. “Listen, clearly being subtle with you won’t work. You told Adora you wanted to give her a ring,” he said bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>Catra squinted at him and crossed her arms. “I asked if she <em> liked </em>rings, not if she wanted one,” she said irritably. She didn’t mention that she definitely would’ve bought one from the market outside the castle, had Adora said she liked them. </p><p> </p><p>Then a thought occurred to her. “Are rings not normal for you guys?” she asked, brow furrowed. Bow just stared. “Like, like you know. Are they some sort of traditional thing that only certain princesses can have them or…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if you put it that way,” Bow said hesitantly. “Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you sound like you’re not sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because,” he said with a deep sigh, wringing his hands. “Adora’s worried you don’t know what that means.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra was growing deeper and deeper in her confusion with every word Bow threw at her. “That’s why I asked you what a princess with a ring means, didn’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not a <em> princess. </em> Anyone, really,” Bow said patiently. He knitted his brow and crossed his arms, reflecting her own appearance. “A ring’s only part of it. Adora thinks you probably don’t know what being married means. Says the Horde never talks about all that sappy stuff, which I get. But you’ve been here for years now, and you’ve literally <em> been </em>to Mermista and Sea Hawk’s announcement, so I told her, ‘Adora, Catra probably knows, so she’s probably—’”</p><p> </p><p><em> “Bow.” </em> Catra looked at him helplessly. “She’s right. I don’t. I just rolled with all of that stuff you guys kept throwing at me, so I never really questioned it. Why’s she worked up about this one?”</p><p> </p><p>Bow looked at her as if her face turned a bright shade of purple. </p><p> </p><p>Five minutes later, Bow had dragged her into the house of a poor woman’s cottage and asked Catra to sit down on a couch while he stood in front of her with his hands behind his back and his chin held high.</p><p> </p><p>He put one finger up in the air when he cleared his throat, and began with, “You see, Catra, when two people love each other very, <em> veryyy </em>much—”</p><p> </p><p>“Please. Stop.” Catra didn’t bother to hide her shiver. “Shadow Weaver told me all of this when I was like, four. I don’t need another repeat of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Catra, for the last time, it’s not <em> that </em> kind of conversation!” Bow said with a groan. He restarted from the beginning, clearing his throat and maintaining eye contact with her this time as he said, “When two people love each other very much, they might decide on getting married. Obviously, it’s not for everyone, but if you two <em> want </em>it—”</p><p> </p><p>“Bow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” he said quickly. “You know my dads, right? They’re married. So are Spinnerella and Netossa. And uh, Sea Hawk and Mermista. Soon. Basically means they love each other so darn much that they want to commit themselves to each other, through thick and thin, <em> way </em>more serious than dating, and I know you know what that is, at least. ‘Till death do us apart, kind of thing. Being married, it’s like… like saying there’s no one else on Etheria you want more than them.” </p><p> </p><p>Catra tilted her head at him, curling her hands in her lap. Melog jumped onto the couch to join her. “So… Adora and I are married, is what you’re saying?”</p><p> </p><p>Because the way he described it, there’s no way they weren’t.</p><p> </p><p>Catra didn’t know what reaction she expected from Bow, really. Maybe a flustered, stammered reply, if it was something wrong to say. Or at least an impatient sigh. Or a nod of agreement. </p><p> </p><p>Instead, he just smiled from ear to ear. His eyes twinkled more than Glimmer’s on a good day. </p><p> </p><p>“Not yet. But if you want to be,” he said vaguely.</p><p> </p><p>That caught her attention. She leaned forward. “How?”</p><p> </p><p>Bow couldn’t help but giggle at her obvious excitement. “You really love her, don’t you?” he said matter-of-factly. It clearly wasn’t a question. </p><p> </p><p>Still, Catra couldn’t help but smile and offer a shy, “Well, yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Bow looked at her like a light bulb went over his head. In glee, he sat down next to her and took her hands in his, excitedly looking into her eyes with his big, wide puppy ones. Melog grumbled beside her. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Listen carefully, like your life depends on it,” Bow said to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Listening.”</p><p> </p><p>“Take Adora somewhere romantic. Somewhere private.” He paused and chewed on his lower lip, tilting his head to look at the corner of the room. “Actually, before that, remember to buy a ring.”</p><p> </p><p>“A ring—”</p><p> </p><p>“Not any ring though! The nicest one you could buy. Or make. Well, Adora seems like the sentimental type so you should probably make one for her.”</p><p> </p><p>“So a homemade ring. Got it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Then take her somewhere really special and quiet. Maybe the first place you met, or—”</p><p> </p><p>“We met in the Fright Zone,” Catra deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, then scratch that. Hah, get it? Anyway,” he said hurriedly, squirming underneath her glower, “Just somewhere really nice and special to you both. But quiet! Make sure both of you are standing. And then you tell her how beautiful she looks, like, ‘Adora, your eyes look like all of the stars in the galaxy’.”</p><p> </p><p>Confused, Catra asked, “But her eyes are blue?”</p><p> </p><p>Bow waved off her comment. “And, finally, you get to the kicker,” he said, awe dripping in his voice. As if pulled in by his own antics, Catra leaned closer, ears perked up to everything he was saying. “Tell her you love her and how much you mean to her. Then you kneel on one knee—”</p><p> </p><p>“Like the knights in the stories?” Catra said with a snort. When Bow gave her a dirty look, she just sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“You kneel on one knee,” he emphasized. “Show her the ring, and you say, ‘Adora, will—?’”</p><p> </p><p>They were rattled backwards by Adora herself, who burst in with a wild look in her eyes and her hair in wisps around her face, the old lady who let them into her house right behind her with a strained smile. “Bow! Catra! Emergency!” she said in between laboured breaths, pointing maniacally outside while jumping on the balls of her feet. </p><p> </p><p>They were both up in a second. They found out what the emergency was when the house shook with the force of a blast. A kid yelled in glee outside. Another kid with no restraints of their magic. </p><p> </p><p>Adora didn’t wait for them to respond to run out, and Bow was about to follow suit. Instead Catra grabbed onto his wrist and shouted, “Wait!”</p><p> </p><p>Bow looked back at her.</p><p><br/><br/>“You didn’t tell me what to say! What am I supposed to say to her?” she asked in a panic, her eyes wide. </p><p> </p><p>Bow opened her mouth to respond, but the house shook again, much more powerfully. He took out his bow and nocked an arrow, shaking off her hand. “I’ll tell you after, okay?” he said quickly.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t get to tell her after, though.</p><p> </p><p>He was given a concussion in the middle of talking down a kid, and Adora and Catra had to drag his body back to Bright Moon on Sea Hawk’s thankfully intact ship. There, he was given the best medical care, but visitors weren’t allowed to come see him until next week.</p><p> </p><p>“Next week!” Catra exclaimed. “But I need to see him <em> now</em>!” It didn’t matter to her that she sounded bratty about it. </p><p> </p><p>A doctor bowed his head in slight shame, opening his mouth to tell her that yes, she had to wait until next week, but Adora beat him to it.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra, let him rest,” she said gently, rubbing her hand over Catra’s shoulder. Catra bit down on her tongue to keep from letting out a frustrated groan. But thankfully, Adora knew exactly how to calm her down, because every tensed muscle in her body was giving way.</p><p> </p><p>“Just for a couple seconds, that’s all I need,” Catra mumbled uselessly, crossing her arms insecurely over her chest. They were slowly walking away from the front of Bow’s room, all while Adora kept rubbing her arm. Catra leaned into her without meaning to.</p><p> </p><p>Adora just kissed her shoulder. They stopped in front of their room. “How come you need to see him?” she asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Catra froze.</p><p> </p><p>What was she even supposed to say in that situation? </p><p> </p><p>Deciding not to risk anything, she just waved off her girlfriend’s question with a smile she hoped seemed genuine. “Just worried about him, that’s all,” she lied through her teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Adora bought into it. She sighed, her own shoulders sagging from its tensed state. Catra grabbed onto her hand without thinking. “I’m worried about him too,” Adora confessed. Catra scrunched her brow in concern. “But I’m just… just really glad it wasn’t you. As selfish as that sounds.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Catra mumbled stupidly. They faced each other, both of their hands coming together. Catra ran her thumbs over Adora’s knuckles without thinking. “I’m glad it wasn’t you either.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t even sound sorry that you seem selfish about it,” Adora teased.</p><p> </p><p>Catra shut her up by knocking her backwards with a hand, but Adora only guffawed. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’m tired. Are you gonna get some sleep with me?” Adora finally asked, her smug features softening into something more docile. A look only ever reserved for Catra, and it never failed to make her feel like she was flying on the clouds of Mystacor. </p><p> </p><p><em>Yes </em> was on the tip of her tongue. Instead she sighed through her nose, smiling softly at Adora before leaning in to give Adora a kiss that made her feel like she <em> was </em>the clouds on Mystacor.</p><p> </p><p>Adora smiled against their lips, her hands holding onto Catra’s elbows and Catra’s on her shoulders. When they pulled apart, Adora’s goofy grin was plastered on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that a yes?” Adora said hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Eventually.” Catra laughed at her puzzled look. She placed another well-intended kiss on Adora’s nose. “I gotta do something first, and I’ll be in bed before you know it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” Adora let go of her to push the door to their room open. She looked back briefly to smile at Catra and to tell her, “I love you. Be back soon, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, too.” Those words still made fireflies dance madly in the pit of her stomach. “You won’t even notice I’m gone.”</p><p> </p><p>And before she could change her mind, Catra rushed forward to give Adora another kiss before her girlfriend slipped back inside, and Adora responded just as eagerly. They laughed against each other’s meshed up lips. Then Adora was inside, leaving Catra out in the empty hallway to stare at the golden door.</p><p> </p><p>Melog pushed against her hand, looking up at her expectantly, murmuring words to her.</p><p> </p><p>Catra shrugged helplessly. “I don’t know how to make rings. But maybe Entrapta does, so I’ll ask her,” she told Melog.</p><p> </p><p>Melog murmured more words. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean ‘that’s technically not making it myself’? Yes it is!” Catra exclaimed with a frown. Melog only turned away from her.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking her head, and willing her legs to move before she changed her mind, Catra moved forward. And, hopefully, forward with Adora someday soon. With or without Bow’s help.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Catra tried to follow Bow’s advice as closely as she could. </p><p> </p><p>Entrapta was <em> delighted </em>to try and make something new with her, especially something so tiny. Catra struggled with all of Entrapta’s instructions, mostly because she insisted she did most of the work while Entrapta stood by. </p><p> </p><p>After a couple of failures and a burnt tail, Catra made a perfectly simple golden band that glowed white in the sunlight. There was First Ones writing on the inside <em>(heart,</em> because that's where it all started with them), as suggested by Glimmer, who was checking up on Entrapta to make sure everything was okay. When Glimmer kept staring at Catra with big glittery eyes, Catra looked up and grumbled, “Not a <em> word, </em>Sparkles.”</p><p> </p><p>Glimmer backed off with that, but not before patting her on the head with an excited squeal. Before Catra could scratch her face off, Glimmer had teleported away.</p><p> </p><p>Catra crawled into bed with Adora, the ring feeling like fire in her pocket the entire time. </p><p> </p><p>The next morning went by smoothly, other than everyone occasionally asking her why her tail was puffed up all morning.</p><p> </p><p>Then the next part of Bow’s instructions was set into place. She asked Adora to meet her at the top of the hill outside of Bright Moon castle, when the sun shone on the delicate green grass and the sky blasted pretty pastels to the world beneath it. </p><p> </p><p>And she couldn’t really say it out loud, not even to Adora, but the scenery reminded her of Adora herself, who stood for happiness and love and joy and everything <em> good </em>in her life. </p><p> </p><p>Adora came about ten minutes later, giving Catra ample time to fiddle with the ring in her hand thoughtfully while she sat, looking out in front of her. The wind blew softly, causing the grass to move like the silky consistency of the ocean. She closed her eyes to take in <em> everything, </em>while Adora sat down beside her without a word.</p><p> </p><p>Catra dropped her head tiredly on Adora’s. The ring slipped into a pocket before anyone else could see it. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry I took so long,” Adora apologized, finding her hand and taking it to squeeze. Catra smiled to herself, despite the wild rhythm in her chest. “I got pulled into an emergency meeting. Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Catra cracked open an eye. “Why wouldn’t I be okay?” Because really, why wouldn’t she be? She’s with Adora.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been acting a little off all morning.” Adora frowned and Catra shifted to look at her.</p><p> </p><p><em>Now or never, </em> Catra told herself. <em> Now or never, or you’ll never get this chance again.  </em></p><p> </p><p>And she was <em> not </em>losing any chances with Adora, ever again.</p><p> </p><p>“Adora, can you stand up?” she blurted out. She gave herself a mental slap to the head. </p><p> </p><p>Raising her eyebrows, Adora obliged. She helped Catra up as well, looking confused when they were both standing up, the wind picking up enough to dishevel Adora’s hair and jacket. Catra gulped when Adora, disgruntled by her ponytail whipping her in the face, let her hair down. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Okay. So this is happening.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Catra, what—?”</p><p> </p><p>“You look beautiful,” Catra blurted out a second time. Adora’s eyebrows shot upwards this time, but a blush crept up onto her face and she said nothing. Catra held onto her hands as she continued, “Adora, your eyes look like all of the stars in the galaxy.”</p><p> </p><p>Adora tilted her head, looking downright bewildered. “My eyes are blue.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know! That’s what I said!” Catra said excitedly, leaning in closer to her. Then she realized what she said, and leaned back, coughing into a hand. “I mean, yeah. Yeah, but to <em> me </em>they look like the galaxy— I mean the stars. In the galaxy.”</p><p> </p><p>She shifted from foot to foot awkwardly, and Adora was staring her down with the most confused look in Bright Moon. </p><p> </p><p>But she looked so beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>So, so beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>It took much longer than expected for Catra to pool her brain together to form a coherent thought to say. And what did come out of her mouth was a very breathless, “I love you, Adora.”</p><p> </p><p>Adora’s puzzled look softened into a melty smile. “I love you, too,” Adora said quietly. She pressed their foreheads together, and suddenly Catra couldn’t breathe. “I love you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>Without another word and a hard swallow, Catra shakily took out the ring from her pocket. Adora pulled back in idle shock, but Catra had a steady grip on her forearm. She tried to remember what Bow told her to do. Something about kneeling.</p><p> </p><p>So she kneeled on one knee.</p><p> </p><p>And slipped the ring onto Adora’s finger.</p><p> </p><p>Then didn’t say a word.</p><p> </p><p>There was a silence between them after that. The only thing they could hear was the howl of the wind and the leaves rustling around them. As if the sun realized what was happening under its light, it somehow shone even brighter, and Catra couldn’t tell if the tears Adora was blinking away was from the glare of the sun or the sight before her. </p><p> </p><p>“Catra, what are you doing?” she asked, her voice a warbled mess.</p><p> </p><p>“Um…?” Catra flicked an ear in confusion. She really didn’t think this last part through. “We’re married now?”</p><p> </p><p>Then Adora just stared at her for six continuous heart beats. And <em>laughed.  </em></p><p> </p><p>She laughed so hard she knelt down beside Catra, who held onto her shoulders while she laughed even harder than before. They both fell down sideways to the grass, but Adora just kept laughing, while Catra looked on in confused astonishment.</p><p> </p><p>When Adora was done laughing, she held onto her stomach, wiping away her tears with a hand. </p><p> </p><p>“What was that?” Catra demanded, her face heating up with the obvious embarrassment. </p><p> </p><p>That made Adora sober up. She inhaled sharply, looking down at her hand to see the ring in the sunlight. She smiled, almost to herself, before removing it. It made Catra’s chest tighten.</p><p> </p><p>But then she put it back on, on her other hand, on a different finger. </p><p> </p><p>Turned to Catra, she shifted her shoulder to lean on it to hold out her palm towards Catra. Catra, without question, pressed her palm against Adora’s. Adora curled her fingers around it.</p><p> </p><p>“You put it here,” Adora murmured, letting their hands fall to the grass between them, still curled in each other. “And you were supposed to ask me if I wanted to marry you.”</p><p> </p><p>Awed by her knowledge of the princesses' customs, Catra asked, “How do you know so much about that?”</p><p> </p><p>Adora giggled at her reaction. She looked up at the sky, grinning from ear to ear, before looking back at Catra. “When I got here, two people in Bright Moon got married. Mr and Mr Something, I don't know. Glimmer told me all about what was happening.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra stared at her. “Well, at least <em> you </em> know how to do this stuff!” she exclaimed helplessly. Adora burst into fits of laughter beside her. “I thought if you told someone you loved them and they loved you, bam, done. I didn’t know there were <em> steps </em>to it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well.” Adora shrugged at her. She smiled encouragingly, placing Catra’s hand on her stomach to play with. “I would’ve been content like this, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“You would?” Catra said hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Duh. I’m stuck with you, remember?” Adora stuck her tongue out. Catra kicked her in the knee.</p><p> </p><p>“Bow made it sound like it was something we <em> had </em>to do,” Catra grumbled, tucking herself underneath Adora’s arm. Adora only laughed. “Like if we didn’t, that means I didn’t love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Adora quickly softened at that. She pushed Catra with her shoulder. “Hey,” she said gently, her eyes boring into Catra’s. Catra held her gaze. “I love you. A lot. And I know you do too. We don’t <em> have </em>to do anything you don’t want to.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra paused at that. “So you don't want to get married? Ever?”</p><p> </p><p>Adora looked at her worriedly. “Do you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I asked first,” Catra grunted.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…” Adora broke away from her look. Catra’s chest thumped wildly at her chest again. “It would be nice. But I don’t want you to think—”</p><p> </p><p>“I can think for myself,” Catra said haughtily. Adora watched her silently, her fingers running over Catra’s on her stomach. “Sorry. I just mean, uh…”</p><p> </p><p>Her mouth went dry. </p><p> </p><p>Adora watched her carefully, as if hearing the words she couldn’t say just by looking at her. Then, carefully and slowly like she was scared Catra would get up and bolt, she brought Catra’s hand up to her lips and kissed it. </p><p> </p><p>Same hand, same finger, as the one Adora said the ring should be.</p><p> </p><p>“I get to say this though,” Adora said with another stupid, dorky smile on her face. “You would be more <em> insufferable </em>with me forgetting anniversaries when we get married.”</p><p> </p><p>"What? No I wouldn’t!” Catra defended. She sat up, arms holding her up while she glared down at Adora. </p><p> </p><p>And Adora laughed, again, but this time Catra couldn’t help but let out the one bubbling in her chest too. To counteract it, Catra pounded a hand on Adora’s abdomen, but she only let out a grunt and continued to giggle.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t really finish your whole thing. So, Catra,” Adora finally said, once the laughter had subsided. She sat up on the grass, looking at Catra straight in the eyes. Her smile never once left her face. Bright and warm, like every day Catra got to spend with her. “Marry me?”</p><p> </p><p>Dumbfounded, Catra only nodded. Adora’s goofy grin only seemed to hold more light with it.</p><p> </p><p>Then, as if realizing that she was letting Adora win, Catra pushed her back and yelled, “I don’t know how this works! Get over yourself!”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, right,” Adora snickered.</p><p> </p><p>Then there was a heart beat of silence. Pushing Adora again, but much gently this time, Catra grumbled. Adora responded by holding on to one of her hands, the cool touch of her ring sliding over Catra’s skin.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s <em> not </em>because I like you.” </p><p> </p><p>Catra’s words came out more meek than she wanted it to be. Softer, even. </p><p> </p><p>And Adora smiled, much tenderly than she did before. She held Catra’s eyes, her blue eyes fitted with so much <em> affection </em>that Catra almost cried out. When the wind blew around them, tousling Adora’s hair around her, Catra wondered if it was physically possible for her to even look away. </p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Adora said warmly. “I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's 4am, barely edited, I'm not even sure if this story makes sense, but! CATRADORA CANON 2020</p><p><a href="https://cosmiccaptain.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> (@cosmiccaptain) |  <a href="https://twitter.com/cosmicpandas">Twitter</a> (@cosmicpandas) | And I recently got <a href="https://ko-fi.com/pandapaladin">Ko-Fi!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>